Offspring
by B.Logan
Summary: Aidan has some unfinished business.


Hi all its been a while a long while since I been inspired to write. Season two was ok and season three even better and I am looking forward to season 4 but to be honest I am still smitten with season one. This takes place during S3ep13.

I like my little story I hope you do as well but with just a few days left until the new season airs I am not sure if I should complete this story that is in my head or wait to see what the new season brings.

Leave a review fast and let me know and I will try to write it out before Monday!

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

Pressing his hands together slowly squeezing tighter and tighter, he could feel the flesh of his fingers digging in to the soft epidermis of his offspring. He could feel the shape of the boy's skull beneath the lumps of his misshapen head and face. He heard no sound other than that of blood pumping through the scared teenagers rapidly beating heart. He had gone blind to the large strange wolf like eyes and the boys' frightened face of innocence. On automatic pilot his arms lifted and elbows flared to _just the right angle_, the angle that is needed to twist the neck to one hundred and eighty degrees. The speed of motion and that amount force needed to kill in this manner is not something easily accomplished by most humans, but than he wasn't human. If he were he would not have found himself in this situation. He would be blissfully dead and buried and forgotten long ago. Without a vampires' strength the neck would strain in a horribly grotesque misalignment, but not break. He needed to rip the muscle and tendons in one motion before actually snapping the spine. For Aiden this fast fluid motion came naturally, like breathing once did several lifetimes ago. So well practiced was he in this maneuver that far too often his hands clench tight around his victims head and his arms perform the twisting motion before his mind could catch up to the action.

In this impossible instance something broke through his mind and stopped him. It was a voice from his past. In his head with perfect pitch and clarity he heard his maker "Why work so hard to create something just to destroy it." the thought of that voice reminded him of everything he had loved and lost at his own doing. Responsible for so much damage he could not bare to kill another he loved at his own hands.

RUN he shouted with a sense of déjà vu, as he instantly regretted it. Wondering if he would again spend the next 80 plus years or so wishing his third son both dead and alive.

NO he will not let that happen again. He refused to live under that cloud of uncertainty again. When will you learn from your mistakes over and over again he thought why am I doomed to repeat myself? No not this time. This time he must end it one way of another. I can't let him alone to fend for himself. This is even worse than what happened with Henry; at least they had a few years together. Enough time for Henry to learn and understand what he was, time for him to teach him. He remembered holding Henry in his arms as he opened his new eyes for the first time. He remembered Henrys first kill, the man was practically dead already; he had seen to that, but just the same he felt such pride at the time, that and pure love for the vampire he had created. He finally understood Bishop's love for him.

But things were not to be so idyllic for this kid. Even with all his reservations never did he image that things would go so terribly wrong. Why did he let the boy force his hand? Should he have known better? He is the adult, the experienced one. He should have let it go after the virus, he should have just let it end there and not reproduce. Humans die of diseases all the time; he should have just feed from Kenny as long as possible and let nature take it course. Why did he let himself care?

They barely had a few hours together and Aidan was unsure of what he was and what he would become. Kenny's new existence included three bags of several days old blood and being chained to bed. The boy said his body felt as if on fire and Aidan knew that he was filled with a terrible hunger he couldn't control. Was it really any surprise that he attacked Nora? No doubt Kenny was operating on pure instinct. And now he thought…and now I have just set that beast–a wolf vampire mutation, MY SON loose on the world. God knows what price there would be to pay and what poor soul would pay for it with his life when Kenny came upon them.

All of theses thoughts came and went so quickly barely any time at all had passed since he released his child.

"Can't let him disappear.

MUST Find Kenny…NOW!"

These last thought came screaming into his head as his injured leg began running its first steps of pursuit.


End file.
